


Plain

by looneyngilo2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneyngilo2/pseuds/looneyngilo2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Derek's first Christmas alone, and Stiles wonders what he's  doing right now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991693) by [looneyngilo2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneyngilo2/pseuds/looneyngilo2). 



Download link available [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0epl0gk1z0o7ycl/Plain.mp3).

Music is "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies" by Kevin MacLeod.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for WallyNorthByNorthWest for last year's Christmas, and finally being uploaded!


End file.
